Physics,Math,Enemy,Love
by ArikaNisaXO2606
Summary: Fisika,Matematika,Byun Baekhyun,dan Park Chanyeol. Si ahli Fisika dan si ahli Matematika yang menjadi rival berat. Tapi bagaimana jika pelajaran terkutuk itu membuat mereka jatuh cinta? / "Bagaimana? Taruhanku kali ini tidak berat kan, rival?" / "I got you, B." / CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL / YAOI-BOYS LOVE


Physics, Math, Enemy, Love

Author : ArikaNisaXO_2606

Main cast : Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol

Supported Cast : Do Kyungsoo as Byun Kyungsoo  
Kim Jongin  
Other cast

Rate : T

Genre : School Life, Romance, Fluff, YAOI

A/N : Fanfic ini bergenrekan YAOI atau SHOUNEN/AI atau BOYS LOVE oke! Kalo yang ga suka boleh OUT. Gamsahamnida^^

At least, ENJOY THE STORY !

\- Physics, Math, Enemy, Love -

"Kim Myungsoo, 85"

"Jung Daehyun, 78"

"Ryu Sujeong, 79"

"Park Chanyeol, 98"

"Byun Baekhyun, 99. Baik. Untuk nilai dibawah 80 harap mengikuti tes perbaikan nilai minggu depan. Dan untuk Byun Baekhyun, sebagai peraih nilai tertinggi ujian fisika kali ini, saya ucapkan selamat."

Baekhyun bangkit dari bangkunya dan membungkuk kepada sang guru yang telah 'memujinya'. Dan setelah sang guru berlalu dari kelasnya, pria bermarga Byun itu duduk kembali dengan memamerkan senyum kebanggaannya.

Menoleh sedikit ke dua bangku di belakang Baekhyun, Chanyeol tengah meremas kertas ujiannya kesal sambil memandang kosong ke arah _rival_ nya yang duduk dua bangku di depannya. Byun Baekhyun. _Rival_ Park Chanyeol dalam urusan Fisika dan Matematika.

Singkatnya, mereka musuh dalam kedua pelajaran terkutuk itu.

\- Physics, Math, Enemy, Love -

"Bagaimana, Park Chanyeol. Kali ini taruhanku tak berat bukan, _rival_?" Baekhyun menekankan kata _rival_ kepada orang yang sedang dibelakanginya saat ini.

"Kau gila, Byun Baekhyun. Kau pikir menyatakan perasaan terhadap siswa terbodoh disini mudah?" Tersirat kemarahan dan kekhawatiran di hati Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang mendengar mendecih keras.

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Kau takut image mu sebagai ahli matematika hancur? Cih." Chanyeol memandang sinis punggung Baekhyun.

"Jika iya mengapa?" Baekhyun makin mendecih dan mendengus.

"Ha. Kau memang pengecut." Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan menatap dingin musuhnya.

"Bilang saja kau tak mau melakukannya." Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Namun baru dua langkah melangkah, kalimat Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Siapa bilang aku tak mau melakukannya, Byun." Baekhyun melirik dengan ekor matanya namun tetap tak membalikkan badannya. Chanyeol mendengus.

"Aku mau melakukannya." Chanyeol mendekatkan diri hingga ia di sebelah badan Baekhyun.

"Tapi, kau harus siap untuk taruhan yang sangat besar saat ujian matematika nanti. Bagaimana? Dan kau tak boleh mengelak." Baekhyun agak terkejut dengan ucapan musuhnya. Namun setelahnya ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol.

"Ha. Baiklah. Kita tunggu saja tanggal mainnya, Byun." Chanyeol mengangkat satu ujung bibirnya.

\- Physics, Math, Enemy, Love -

"Aku menyukaimu, Park Yoora." Yoora membelalakkan matanya yang tertutupi lensa tebal itu. Sedangkan yang menyatakan –terpaksa- perasaannya hanya menatap sekeliling koridor Kirin High School dingin.

"A-apa Chanyeol? K-kau m-menyukaiku?" Yoora gugup setengah mati. Mimpi apa dia ditembak oleh jenius matematika ini?

"Ya." Chanyeol membalas dengan sangat sangat dingin. Namun itu tak membuat Yoora dan siswa-siswi yang membentuk bulatan disana tak curiga. Malah sebagian siswi memandang cemburu pada pasangan –palsu- baru itu.

"T-terima kasih, Chanyeol-sshi." Yoora hendak memeluk kekasih –palsu- baru nya itu. Namun-

"Byun Baekhyun. Aku sudah melakukannya, bukan?" Chanyeol melirik pria yang sedang memasukkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing saku celana seragamnya. Sedangkan pria itu hanya mendecih lalu berlalu ke kelasnya.

"Park Yoora." Yoora mendongakkan kepalanya karena Chanyeol lebih tinggi darinya.

"Iya?" Chanyeol menatap dingin Yoora dan menyeringai tipis.

"Terima kasih. Aku membencimu." Lalu Chanyeol melenggang pergi menuju kelasnya dan membiarkan Yoora serta siswa-siswi yang masih tercengang.

\- Physics, Math, Enemy, Love -

"Selamat siang, anak-anak. Oh ya, jangan lupa besok ada ujian matematika. Saem harap kalian menghafal dengan baik. Annyeong." Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Shin seonsaengnim tadi. Ujian matematika, ada taruhan lagi.

"Yo, Chanyeol-ah. Ke kantin?" Sahabat Chanyeol, Minho menepuk bahunya.

"Oke." Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dan disaat bangku kedua di depannya terlewati olehnya, ia melirik sang musuhnya tengah merenung. Ha. Mungkin merenung karena memikirkan taruhan dengannya nanti. Chanyeol makin senang saja.

\- Physics, Math, Enemy, Love -

Seperti biasa, saat kelas XI-A akan mengadakan ujian Fisika atau Matematika, seorang Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol akan mengadakan suatu taruhan. Si Byun ahli Fisika, dan Si Park ahli Matematika. Taruhan yang rutin dilakukan mereka sudah berlangsung sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Entah bagaimana.

Namun, yang pasti setiap ujian Fisika pasti si Byun yang menang. Begitupun dengan Matematika. Pasti si Park yang memenangkannya. Taruhan mereka tak pernah berjalan tak adil. Jika ada yang menang, si kalah akan melaksanakan taruhan yang diinginkan si menang. Singkatnya, mereka fair satu sama lain.

\- Physics, Math, Enemy, Love -

Hari ini ujian Matematika Shin seonsaengnim dimulai. Baekhyun sudah belajar mati-matian malam tadi. Dia pasti tidak mau kalah dari si Park itu. Tapi, sejauh ini, sekeras apapun Baekhyun belajar, tetap saja yang menang pasti si Park. Begitupun Fisika.

"Baik, 25 soal dan waktunya satu jam. Mulai." Murid kelas XI-A mulai membuka soal mereka dan mengerjakan soal percampuran antara angka dan huruf itu.

Chanyeol yang memang dasarnya 'ilmuwan Matematika' di Kirin High School ini tak pernah sekalipun mengerutkan dahinya. Seluruh soal pasti ia kerjakan dengan tenang. Otak briliannya memang sangat bagus untuk dipakai berpikir menemukan jawaban dari hasil rumus-rumus menjengkelkan khas Matematika.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak bodoh dalam hal Matematika. Begitupun Chanyeol yang tidak bodoh dalam Fisika. Malah mereka termasuk mahir dalam kedua bidang tersebut. Namun jika mereka disandingkan. Satu sama lain tak akan bisa mengalahkan. Baekhyun tak akan bisa mengalahkan si ahli Matematika. Dan Chanyeol tak akan bisa mengalahkan si ahli Fisika.

Waktu yang tersisa tinggal 20 menit lagi. Sebagian siswa 'cerdas' di kelas XI-A sudah selesai mengerjakan soalnya. Begitupun si ahli Matematika dan Fisika. Bahkan si ahli Matematika sudah menyelesaikannya dalam waktu 15 menit setelah waktu dimulai.

Berkali-kali Baekhyun mengecek kembali jawaban yang ditulisnya agar nantinya tidak salah. Dan ketika ia sudah yakin dengan jawabannya, waktu mengerjakan soalnya habis. Seluruh murid mengumpulkan kertas ujiannya kepada Shin seonsaengnim.

"Selamat siang, anak-anak." Shin seonsaengnim berlalu dari kelas XI-A dan setelahnya murid di kelas itu mendesah lega. Namun tidak untuk Baekhyun. Ia masih berdoa semoga nilainya di atas musuh tiangnya itu. Byun, usaha itu sia-sia saja.

\- Physics, Math, Enemy, Love -

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saat ini sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah dengan posisi seperti biasa, Baekhyun yang membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Apa taruhannya, Park?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada datarnya. Ya, Baekhyun kalah lagi saat ujian Matematika kemarin. Bukankah sudah kubilang usaha Baekhyun kemarin berdoa hanya sia-sia?

"Tidak sulit. Datang ke rumahku setiap hari dan turuti apapun perintah yang kusuruh" Baekhyun sontak membalikkan badannya dan meraih kerah seragam Chanyeol.

"Kau gila? Maksudmu aku jadi pembantumu? Tidak, aku tidak-"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika kau harus siap untuk taruhanku kali ini minggu lalu, Byun?" Baekhyun menghempaskan badan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendecih.

"Aku bukan pengecut. Baik, aku akan melakukannya. Hanya satu-"

"Bulan." Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya dan menatap garang musuhnya yang sedang berdiri cool di hadapannya.

"Apa?! Satu bulan?! Aku-"

"Katanya kau bukan pengecut. Cih." Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol makin tak bisa berkutik. Kau termakan omongan sendiri, Byun.

"Cih. Baiklah." Baekhyun berlalu dengan mendorong bahu tegap musuhnya. Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

'Kau masuk perangkapku sekarang, Byun.' Desis Chanyeol.

\- Physics, Math, Enemy, Love -

'TOK TOK'

Seorang wanita berumur sekitar 30 tahunan keluar dari mansion mewah milik keluarga Park. Mata bulatnya meneliti setiap jengkal dari tubuh pria yang ada di depan rumah milik keluarganya.

"Mencari siapa?" Wanita itu bertanya dengan nada yang ramah. Baekhyun yang ditanya tersenyum manis ke arah wanita cantik itu.

"Ah, apa ini benar mansion milik keluarga Park?" Tidak biasanya Baekhyun berkata selembut ini. Seperti bukan dirinya yang selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata dinginnya.

"Iya. Kau siapa?" Dari nada yang dikatakan oleh wanita ini, tersirat rasa curiga kepada pria bertubuh mungil itu. Baekhyun makin tersenyum lebar.

"Aku mencari Park Chanyeol. Ada, ahjumma?" Baekhyun sangat sangat tak mengerti dirinya sekarang. Sejak kapan seorang Byun Baekhyun bisa berkata selembut ini. Mungkin, ia merindukan ibunya. Secara, ibunya meninggalkannya bersama Kyungsoo –adiknya- di panti asuhan.

"Oh, Chanyeol. Ada. Kau temannya, ya? Sebentar ya ahjumma panggilkan dulu. Silahkan masuk-" Seakan mengerti Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Baekhyun ahjumma. Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun tersenyum manis sekali. Wanita yang Baekhyun yakini ibu dari Chanyeol juga tersenyum indah sekali.

"Ah iya Baekhyun. Ahjumma ibunya Chanyeol. Sebentar ya." Ibu Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya naik ke tangga rumahnya. Saat ibu Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun agak merenung. Beruntung sekali Chanyeol punya ibu seramah itu. Sedangkan dirinya, mungkin hanya dianggap sampah oleh ibunya.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Sudahlah Baekhyun! Ibu sudah ditunggu oleh ayahmu!" Baekhyun menarik-narik baju ibunya yang hendak pergi meninggalkannnya dengan adiknya,Byun Kyungsoo. Tidak jauh seperti Baekhyun, Kyungsoo juga tengah menarik-narik baju ibunya dan menangis kencang._

" _Ibu jahat! Bagaimana nanti hidupku dan Kyungsoo?! Apa ibu tega membiarkan kami disini?" Baekhyun menunjuk panti asuhan yang kata ibunya akan menjadi 'tempat tinggal' nya dan Kyungsoo._

" _Disini banyak teman Baekhyun! Jaga Kyungsoo! Sudahlah ibu terlambat!" Ibu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kedua anaknya di baju miliknya._

 _Matanya memohon pertolongan pada Jung Yunho, sang 'calon' suami barunya. Ya, suaminya Byun Jaehyun telah meninggal. Dan ia akan menikah lagi dengan Yunho sebulan lagi. Namun karena Yunho tak menyukai kedua anaknya, akhirnya ia menyerahkan anaknya ke Panti Asuhan. Terpaksa? Tidak. Toh, dia juga hanya menyayangi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo layaknya ia sayang pada taman bunganya. Jika bunganya tidak ia butuhkan lagi, ia akan melupakannya._

 _Akhirnya setelah 10 menit berkutat untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan anaknya, ia berhasil melarikan diri dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang masih menangis meraung._

" _Hyung, bagaimana ini?" Kyungsoo yang sesegukan memeluk kakaknya, Byun Baekhyun yang sama sedang menangis. Namun Baekhyun kini malah menatap pohon yang ada di depan Panti Asuhan tajam. Seakan Baekhyun melihat ibunya dan ingin balas dendam._

" _Tenanglah, Kyung. Kita harus berjanji. Kita tidak akan pernah bersikap ramah atau manis kepada semua orang." Baekhyun mengatakan kalimatnya dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah tampan kakaknya yang memerah seperti menahan emosi._

" _Maksud hyung, kita harus dingin kepada semua orang?" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah adiknya yang basah oleh air mata._

" _Ya, Kyung. Ingat, jangan pernah ramah pada semua orang. Karena hyung tidak mau kita seperti ibu yang awalnya bersikap ramah dan manis pada kita namun akhirnya hanya menyakiti kita. Berjanjilah, Kyung." Seorang Byun Baekhyun yang saat itu berumur 10 tahun dan Byun Kyungsoo yang saat itu berumur 8 tahun berjanji pada dunia._

 _Mereka tak akan pernah bersikap ramah pada seluruh orang di bumi ini._

 _FLASHBACK OFF_

"Baekhyun?" Ibu Chanyeol menggoyangkan tangannya di hadapan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tersadar akan lamunannya tentang ibunya. Baekhyun akhirnya mengingkari janjinya.

"Ah, iya ahjumma. Maaf." Baekhyun tersenyum kepada ibu Chanyeol. Baekhyun melirik sesosok pria jangkung yang berdiri di belakang ibunya.

"Kau sudah datang. Cepat sekali." Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa. Hampir saja Baekhyun mendecih. Namun tidak jadi karena ia masih menghargai tata krama. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis saja. Akting.

"Mm, Baekhyun minum apa?" Ibu Chanyeol menepuk bahu kiri Baekhyun lembut. Ha. Bahkan ibunya sendiri tak pernah mengelus secuil tubuhnya.

"Ah, tidak ahjumma. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak haus, kok." Chanyeol yang mendengar nada ramah Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya sedikit. Selama ia menjadi rivalnya, ia belum pernah sekalipun mendengar kata ramah dari Baekhyun. Terhadap guru sekalipun.

"Baiklah. Ahjumma keluar dulu. Ahjumma ada urusan. Chan, kalau kau mau makanan, ambil di kulkas, ya." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan. Ibu Chanyeol melenggang pergi bersama mobilnya.

Seketika suasana menjadi canggung. Chanyeol seperti memikirkan sesuatu dan Baekhyun sedang melihat-lihat mansion milik keluarga Park.

"Ekhem." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdehem berbarengan. Kenapa bisa seperti itu, ya?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan pertama?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang Baekhyun.

"Kerjakan pekerjaan rumahku. Tenang saja pelajaran Fisika kok. Sebentar." Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol menyerahkan buku beserta pensil ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Lalu mengambil buku dan pensil milik musuhnya itu.

"Oke." Baekhyun mulai menuliskan sesuatu di buku milik Chanyeol. Seperti yang kita ketahui, Baekhyun si ahli Fisika tak akan pernah menunjukkan kerutan di dahinya. Dan 10 menit kemudian, Baekhyun menyelesaikan 20 soal Fisika itu.

"Sudah. Aku boleh pulang?" Baekhyun bangkit hendak ke arah pintu utama mansion Chanyeol. Namun tangan kekar Chanyeol menahannya dan menarik Baekhyun duduk kembali di atas sofa.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh pulang? Itu." Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah dapur mansion. Baekhyun agak membolakan mata sipitnya. Dia menatap kembali wajah rivalnya.

"Maksudmu, aku cuci piring?" Baekhyun berkata dengan nada dinginnya. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Pintar. Ternyata otak Fisika mu berjalan dengan baik." Baekhyun sudah mengepalkan tangannya hingga tangannya memutih. Namun bukannya menolak, Baekhyun malah berlalu menuju dapur mansion. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah _rival_ nya tersenyum.

\- Physics, Math, Enemy, Love -

"Hyung, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu pulang terlambat?" Kyungsoo yang sedang memainkan ponselnya bertanya pada keluarga satu-satunya itu.

"Aku kena taruhan, Kyung." Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur apartemen kecilnya yang baru dibelinya bersama Kyungsoo beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Hyung, kau masih menjalankan tradisi taruhanmu itu? Awas hyung, kau nanti malah jatuh lagi." Baekhyun memicingkan matanya ke arah adiknya.

"Maksudmu, Kyung?" Kyungsoo melemparkan ponselnya dan menatap kakaknya.

"Nanti kau jatuh cinta, hyung." Baekhyun bangkit dari rebahannya dan menatap kesal adiknya.

"Aku tidak sepertimu yang mudah jatuh cinta pada si hitam itu dan mengingkari janji kita sebagai orang terdingin di dunia, Kyung." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dan memukul bahu kakaknya.

"Cih. Kau juga pasti sudah mengingkari janji itu kan? Aku tak sepolos dulu, hyung. Dan soal Jongin, jangan kau sebut hitam. Dia itu coklat bukan hitam." Baekhyun terkekeh dan mengusak rambut adiknya.

"Ya ya ya. Dia itu coklat. Dark chocolate." Baekhyun melarikan diri ke kamar mandinya sebelum Kyungsoo melemparkan bantal ke arahnya.

"YAK HYUNG!"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menjadi manusia normal jika ia bersama orang yang disayanginya.

\- Physics, Math, Enemy, Love -

"Sebentar lagi ada olimpiade Fisika dan Matematika. Siapa yang akan menjadi calonnya?" Kepala sekolah Kim bertanya kepada Shin seonsaengnim dan Joon seonsaengnim selaku guru Fisika dan Matematika utama di Kirin High School.

"Aku akan mencalonkan Byun Baekhyun dari kelas XI-A untuk Fisika, saem." Kepala sekolah Kim mengangguk dan menoleh ke arah Shin seonsaengnim.

"Aku juga akan mencalonkan Park Chanyeol dari kelas XI-A untuk Matematika, saem." Kepala sekolah Kim tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Apa tidak ada wakil lain dari kelas lain?" Shin seonsaengnim dan Joon seonsaengnim menggeleng bersamaan.

"Tidak, saem. Mereka yang terbaik disini. Malah mereka selalu bersaing di nomor satu dan dua siswa teladan disini." Kepala sekolah Kim akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, istirahat nanti panggil Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol kesini." Shin dan Joon seonsaengnim mengangguk bersamaan.

"Baik, saem."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Byun Baekhyun? Park Chanyeol? Apa kalian bersedia?" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk mantap.

"Ah, syukurlah. Baiklah. Selama seminggu ini kalian akan kami asah terus. Jadi saem harap kalian punya banyak waktu."

"Iya, saem." Kepala sekolah Kim tersenyum bangga ke arah kedua murid terbaiknya di sekolah miliknya ini.

"Kalian boleh keluar sekarang. Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Baekhyun-ssi, Chanyeol-ssi." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dan berlalu.

"Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun setelah keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Baekhyun melirik dari ujung mata indahnya.

"Ikut aku." Chanyeol berjalan lebih dulu dan Baekhyun mengikutinya di belakang.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah Chanyeol berhenti melangkah dan sekarang mereka berada di taman belakang sekolah. Tempat biasa mereka menentukan taruhan.

"Seperti biasa, ayo taruhan. Yang kalah dari olimpiade ini harus mengakui kekalahannya di depan siswa sekolah. Bagaimana?" Baekhyun jujur sempat tak percaya dengan taruhannya kali ini. Itu berarti, secara tidak langsung, salah satu dari mereka harus mengakui musuhnya adalah yang terbaik. Alih-alih takut, Baekhyun malah menyeringai.

"Oke." Baekhyun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri menatap sungai kecil di belakang sekolahnya.

'I got you, B.' Sekali lagi Chanyeol mendesis pelan.

\- Physics, Math, Enemy, Love -

Olimpiade Fisika dan Matematika tinggal menghitung hari. Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol sangat bekerja keras untuk memenangkan olimpiade tersebut.

Saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk di kelas X, mereka juga ikut olimpiade seperti ini. Dan hasilnya mereka sama-sama meraih juara satu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah siswa teladan di Kirin High School. Selain prestasinya, mereka bisa dikatakan sopan pada guru-guru. Walaupun nada dingin dari mereka tetap tak bisa dihilangkan, namun para guru disini hanya memakluminya. Memaklumi mereka masih remaja yang labil emosinya.

Saat ini, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah berkutat dengan soal-soal yang hampir sama. Melibatkan angka. Melibatkan tulisan. Dan melibatkan rumus-rumus. Namun berbeda nama. Fisika dan Matematika. Pelajaran terkutuk, pelajaran yang paling ingin dimusnahkan 99,9 % anak sekolah di bumi ini.

Sekarang jam 8 malam. Mereka masih ada di sekolah karena harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan. Tentunya untuk persiapan olimpiade. Walaupun otak mereka sudah seperti mesin yang akan bekerja mulus jika berhadapan dengan pelajaran tertentu, namun otak mereka tetap harus diasah juga.

"Saya selesai, saem." Lagi-lagi mereka mengatakan kalimat itu bersamaan. 20 menit dari waktu dimulai. Kejadian ini sudah berulang kali terjadi. Kira-kira sepuluh kali dari sebelas pertemuan.

Kebetulan atau memang sinkron?

Tidak tahu.

Shin seonsaengnim dan Joon seonsaengnim pun tak tau apa jawabannya.

Apalagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Kumpulkan." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke arah guru di depannya. Ngomong-ngomong, Shin saem tadi melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Langkah kaki mereka juga sama.

"Seperti biasa Byun Baekhyun. Kau sempurna." Joon saem menyerahkan kertasnya ke arah anak didiknya.

"Kau juga Park Chanyeol. Seratus." Shin saem mengatakan kata yang sama. Sama kan? Beda kata tapi satu makna.

"Terima kasih, saem." Tuh kan. Mereka berbarengan lagi.

"Baik, karena sudah malam. Kita lanjutkan besok. Ingat olimpiadenya tinggal 4 hari lagi. Kalau bisa, kalian juga latihan rumus-rumus di buku pelajaran." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk bersamaan.

"Kami pulang dulu, saem." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berlalu dari kelas XI-A dan meninggalkan kedua guru yang sedang membereskan kertas-kertas tes Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya sih ada yang mereka berdua pikirkan.

Bukan soal Fisika atau Matematika.

Melainkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Anak didiknya.

Yang berkata 'Kami pulang dulu, saem' yang bersamaan.

Tuh kan.

\- Physics, Math, Enemy, Love -

Entah mengapa seorang Byun Baekhyun bisa segelisah ini saat menghadapi olimpiade macam ini. Kan Fisika dia ahlinya. Lalu, apa yang dia pikirkan? Entahlah, Baekhyun juga tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Yang jelas Baekhyun punya firasat yang tidak enak saja. Itu saja.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol malah sangat tenang sekali. Daripada disebut peserta olimpiade, dia lebih cocok disebut pendamping peserta. Wajahnya benar-benar tidak khawatir sama sekali. Ia hanya melihat-lihat kondisi gedung tempat olimpiadenya ini.

"Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol dari Kirin High School. Olimpiade dimulai sekitar lima menit lagi. Bersiap-siap tempati tempat duduk kalian. Ayo." Salah satu staf olimpiade disana mengajak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ke suatu aula yang kelewat besar. Mungkin kalo dikira-kira ada sekitar seribu peserta tiap bidangnya. Berarti seribu sekolah yang mengikuti. Iya. Kan olimpiade nasional.

Baekhyun mendapat kursi nomor dua puluh tujuh. Dan Chanyeol mendapat kursi nomor enam. Tidak ada yang spesial, _sih._

"Perhatian para peserta. Soal Fisika berada dalam amplop biru dan soal Matematika dalam amplop merah. Sekali lagi, Fisika biru dan Matematika merah. Jangan sampai tertukar. Terima kasih." Staf-staf olimpiade mulai membagikan dua amplop setiap bangkunya. Pihak panitia memang sengaja tidak mengelompokkan peserta Fisika dan Matematika.

"Waktu dimulai" Baekhyun mulai membuka amplop yang sesuai dengan mata pelajaran yang diambilnya untuk olimpiade. Chanyeol juga. Baekhyun mulai mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut. Selama sejarah ia dengan Fisika, Baekhyun belum pernah sekalipun mengerutkan dahinya. Namun hari ini, Baekhyun kelewat banyak sekali mengerutkan keningnya. Padahal soalnya bisa dibilang mudah. Tapi, entahlah. Baekhyun juga pusing memikirkannya.

Chanyeol juga mencetak sejarah ia dengan Matematika. Berkali-kali ia mengerutkan dahinya. Soal? Ya, mudah-mudah sulit lah. Tapi, ahli Matematika yang bisa mengerjakan seratus soal dalam waktu setengah jam, masa tidak bisa mengerjakan lima puluh soal Matematika?

"Waktu lima menit lagi." Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan soalnya. Begitupun Chanyeol. Mereka berdua terlihat tenang saat sebagian siswa yang lain kerepotan mencari jawaban soal yang belum dikerjakan mereka. Salah satunya Baekhyun melihat Kim Jongin, kekasih adiknya. Tidak disangka Kim Jongin pintar juga.

"Waktu habis." Seluruh peserta menutup kertas jawabannya. Dan pergi meninggalkan aula. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan ke arah pintu keluar aula. Tidak sengaja mereka bertemu pandang. Tapi mereka langsung membuang muka dan mendecih.

Setelah mereka bisa keluar dari gerumulan peserta yang berdesak-desakan, Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun ke arah kedai bubble tea. Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa maksud Chanyeol membawanya kesini. Belum sempat Baekhyun berkata,ia langsung disuguhi bubble tea rasa strawberry.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan. Baekhyun belum bergeming dan belum mengambil bubble tea rasa kesukaannya itu. Strawberry. Buah favoritnya. Tunggu. Kenapa-

"Ambil saja, Byun. Aku tahu seleramu. Dan aku tidak bermaksud menyuapmu." Baekhyun mendecih –lagi-. Tapi ia mengambil bubble tea dengan sirup berwarna merah itu. Mereka minum bersama sambil memperhatikan lalu lalang manusia ciptaan Tuhan yang kesana kemari.

"Byun Baekhyun?" Seorang wanita berseragam khas sekolah khusus wanita memanggil si Byun. Yang dipanggil menoleh dan agak membulatkan matanya. Sedangkan pria yang lainnya menatap wanita itu aneh.

"Kang Seulgi." Baekhyun membalas sapaan wanita itu dengan nada dinginnya. Seperti biasa. Wanita itu mendengus. Pria yang lainnya masih menatap wanita itu.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu. Omong-omong kau ikut bidang apa?" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali.

"Fisika." Seulgi tersenyum tipis. Si Park masih memperhatikan wanita itu. Entahlah, si Park seperti.. tidak suka pada wanita itu.

"Kenalkan aku Park Chanyeol. Aku wakil dari Kirin untuk Matematika." Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap juluran tangan besar musuhnya kepada teman SMP nya itu. Sedangkan si Park hanya menyunggingkan senyum ke arah wanita yang berdiri di sebelah musuhnya itu.

"Ah, aku Kang Seulgi. Teman SMP Byun Baekhyun. Aku juga wakil dari Kyungrin High School untuk Matematika. Haha, kita saingan." Wanita itu tertawa dan menyambut uluran tangan, uhm, teman –atau sahabat- mungkin, dari teman SMP nya itu. Sedangkan teman SMP nya sedang menatap si Park dengan tatapan heran.

"Ah. Baiklah. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Byun. Dan kau juga, Park. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku harus kembali ke wali sekolahku. Annyeong." Seulgi menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan berlari ke arah sekumpulan wanita di seberang pandangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih memikirkan sesuatu. Sejak kapan seorang Park Chanyeol mau berbasa-basi terhadap orang lain. Sahabatnya saja ia tak pernah basa-basi. Ini? Orang yang tidak dikenal? Tunggu. Baekhyun kenapa? Tumben dia mau repot-repot memikirkan musuhnya itu.

.

.

.

"Perhatian kepada seluruh peserta maupun wali sekolah diharap berkumpul di ruangan utama gedung ini. Karena sebentar lagi akan diumumkan juara olimpiade. Terima kasih." Seluruh peserta dan wali sekolah langsung berkumpul di ruangan utama gedung.

Entah mengapa, kekhawatiran si Byun masih menghinggapinya. Entahlah, Baekhyun merasa, ada suatu hal aneh yang akan terjadi. Si Byun, si Park, Shin dan Joon saem duduk berjajar. Salah satu staf naik ke podium dan mulai membacakan hasil olimpiade.

"Sebelumnya, kami selaku panitia ucapkan terima kasih pada seluruh peserta yang mengikuti olimpiade ini. Dan kepada para pemenang nantinya, kami ucapkan selamat dan semoga olimpiade ini bisa dijadikan motivasi untuk menjadi lebih baik kembali."

"Baik langsung kami umumkan saja. Juara ketiga bidang Fisika adalah, Park Chaera dari Kyungrin High School. Juara kedua bidang Fisika adalah, Kim Jongin dari Seoul High School. Dan juara pertama bidang Fisika adalah, BYUN BAEKHYUN dari Kirin High School. Kepada para pemenang diharap maju dan naik ke atas podium."

Baekhyun melangkah maju menuju podium dengan senyuman tipis di wajah tampannya. Begitupun dua pemenang yang lain. Omong-omong Kim Jongin juara kedua bidang Fisika. Wah, berita bagus untuk adiknya. Ternyata kekasih hitamnya itu pintar sekali.

Baekhyun telah berdiri di atas podium dan menerima bunga, piagam, serta piala yang sangat cantik. Joon saem yang duduk di sebelah Shin saem tersenyum bangga ke arah anak didiknya itu. Tak salah ia memilih Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang si ahli Fisika.

"Selamat kepada juara bidang Fisika. Kini saatnya bidang Matematika. Juara ketiga bidang Matematika adalah, Jeon Jungkook dari Bangtan High School. Juara kedua bidang Matematika adalah, Kim Joonmyeon dari Seoul High School. Dan juara pertama bidang Matematika adalah,

Kang Seulgi dari Kyungrin High School. Silahkan naik ke atas podium bagi para pemenang."

Apa?

Tidak salah?

Kang Seulgi?

Bukan Park Chanyeol?

Shin seonsaengnim sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan staf olimpiade itu. Begitu juga dengan Joon seonsaengnim. Baekhyun juga 'agak' terkejut. Bagaimana bisa seorang Park Chanyeol yang notabenenya tahun kemarin menjadi juara umum olimpiade Fisika dan Matematika, kini tak memenangkan gelar satupun?

Chanyeol menampakkan ekspresi tidak percaya nya. Dia kecewa, sedih, dan sangat terpukul oleh hal ini. Namun entah ilusi atau apa, ketika Baekhyun menoleh untuk menyaksikan ekspresi rivalnya, ia melihat sebuah senyum. Yah, mata Baekhyun harus diperiksa nanti.

\- Physics, Math, Enemy, Love -

Di apartemen, Baekhyun masih memikirkan si musuh jangkungnya itu. Sebenarnya, otak si Byun ini selalu memarahi hati dan jiwa Baekhyun yang mau-maunya repot-repot memikirkan seorang musuh. Tapi, hati dan jiwa Baekhyun masih keukeuh memikirkan si Park.

Tentang apa yang dipikirkan si Byun, tidak jauh-jauh dari olimpiade kemarin. Kalau dilihat dari taruhannya dengan si musuh kali ini sangat menguntungkan Baekhyun, kan? Maksudnya, si Park akan 'menyerah' dan menganggap si Byun sebagai yang terbaik. Toh, saingannya berkurang. Tapi alih-alih tertawa setan, ia malah sangat pusing memikirkan si Park.

Bukan, bukan masalah apa yang harus disiapkannya besok untuk merayakan kemenangannya atas si Park. Tapi, ia masih memikirkan,

Bagaimana bisa seorang Park Chanyeol kalah dalam bidang Matematika?

Chanyeol. Si ilmuwan Matematika nasional Korea Selatan.

Tak dapat gelar juara apapun.

Ada apa?

Itu masalahnya.

Apa mungkin si Park menjawab soal itu asal-asalan. Karena malas berpikir misalnya. Tapi otak si Park kan mesinnya Matematika. Mengingat rumus-rumus saja seperti mengeja alfabet. Lalu, kenapa?

Saking lelahnya, si Byun malah tertidur memeluk boneka pisang kesukaannnya. Dengan hati dan jiwa yang masih memikirkan si Park.

\- Physics, Math, Enemy, Love -

"Byun Baekhyun. Siswa kelas XI-A. Si ahli Fisika. Aku menyerah sebagai rivalmu. Asal kalian tahu, aku sangat lelah menjadi rivalnya. Jadi hari ini, hari Rabu, tanggal 6 Mei, aku mengakui kekalahanku. Terima kasih telah menjadi rivalku selama dua tahun ini, Byun."

Seluruh siswa-siswi Kirin High School menjatuhkan rahang mereka tak percaya. Seorang Park Chanyeol berani mengakui kekalahannya atas rival beratnya, Byun Baekhyun. Si Park berdiri di tengah-tengah bulatan siswa-siswi Kirin sambil memasukkan kedua pergelangan tangannya ke saku celana seragamnya. Tak lupa ia menatap serius si Byun yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin. Seperti biasa, mendecih, lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar dua bulan setelah si Park mengakui kekalahannya, si Byun makin tak terkalahkan. Bukan berarti Chanyeol menurun prestasinya, tapi bulan lalu Baekhyun menjadi siswa teladan dan dia juga akan ikut olimpiade Fisika tingkat Internasional empat bulan lagi.

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun sangat senang sekali mengetahui ia sekarang makin bersinar di sekolah. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuat jiwanya aneh, entahlah sejak sang musuh mengakui kekalahannya, sesuatu di dalam dirinya menjadi samar. Seperti ada yang kurang. Terlebih selama dua bulan ini, si Park menjauhi Baekhyun. Maksudku, menjauhi dalam arti setiap ujian Fisika atau Matematika, ia tak pernah mengajak Baekhyun taruhan lagi.

Yang paling parah, minggu lalu saat ujian Fisika dan Matematika, Chanyeol mendapat nilai yang sangat memalukan.

" _Park Chanyeol, nilai ujian Fisika mu 45." "Nilai ujian Matematika mu 30."_

Saat itu Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut setengah mati. Nilai 'mantan musuh' nya sangat jauh dari nilainya. Nilai Fisika Baekhyun 100, Matematika 99. Sangat berbeda jauh sekali.

Dan sejak hari itu, Chanyeol makin menjadi pribadi yang sangat tertutup. Tak jarang ia terlihat oleh Baekhyun sedang melamun. Sesuatu dari jiwa Baekhyun merasa sedih melihat Chanyeol seperti itu. Ya, walaupun lagi-lagi otak Byun menolak definisi jiwa Baekhyun itu sebagai rasa khawatir pada si Park.

\- Physics, Math, Enemy, Love -

Hari itu Baekhyun sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju kantin. Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat Chanyeol di sudut kantin dan sedang mengaduk-aduk bubble tea nya tanpa meminumnya. Baekhyun yang tadinya ingin membeli makanan ringan untuk mengganjal perut kelaparannya, beralih berjalan ke arah meja si Park.

"Park?" Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun kosong. Astaga apa anak ini sakit? Baekhyun duduk di seberang kursinya Chanyeol. Pasti, kejadian itu mengundang banyak perhatian para siswa-siswi karena mereka sudah lama sekali tidak melihat momen dari 'eks musuh' itu.

"Ya. Ada apa Byun?" Masih sama. Mereka masih memanggil masing-masing dengan marga. Baekhyun berdehem.

"Tidak. Aku hanya kasihan saja melihatmu duduk sendirian disini." Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Tapi sedetik setelahnya ia tersenyum manis ke arah Baekhyun. Saat melihat senyuman Chanyeol, suatu hal menggelitik perut Baekhyun. Entah apa.

"Oh, begitu. Sudah lama sekali, ya. Kita tidak bertukar sapa." Chanyeol berkata dengan nada yang sangat akrab. Orang awam yang belum mengenal mereka pasti sudah menganggap mereka sahabat.

"A-ah. Iya. Tepatnya tiga bulan." Baekhyun membalasnya dengan nada yang akrab juga. Siswa-siswi yang memperhatikan mereka masih bertanya-tanya ada apa mereka.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol memanggil nama musuhnya pertama kali selama sejarah ia bertemu dengan pria Byun itu. Baekhyun tercengang dengan kalimat Chanyeol yang menyebut namanya.

"Ya?" Chanyeol meraih lengan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke tempat yang sama saat ia mengakui kekalahannya. Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti hanya menatap Chanyeol dan sesekali menatap lengannya. Aliran darah agak naik ke daerah pipinya. Tipis memang.

"Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun dengan memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun. Mau tak mau Baekhyun menatap langsung mata bulat Chanyeol yang sedang menatap mata sipitnya dalam.

"Kau tahu, aku sekarang akan melakukan hal terbodoh di dunia. Sampai sekarang pun aku tak percaya aku mempunyai perasaan seperti ini. Tapi, aku sangat menyukainya." Chanyeol mencengkram bahu Baekhyun dan Baekhyun makin gugup. Selama hidup Baekhyun, pertama kalinya ia gugup seperti ini.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang, Byun." Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Hanya itu yang ingin disampaikan Chanyeol? Baekhyun mendecih pelan.

"Ah, benarkah? Siapa?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun makin gugup sekali. Mata Baekhyun menatap gelisah sekelilingnya dan yang bisa dia lihat hanya pandangan gemas, terkejut, dan ada sebagian yang menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan pekikannya.

"Orangnya, adalah orang yang sudah ku perhatikan sejak lama. Orang itu murid teladan. Orang itu seorang yang pekerja keras dan selalu memenangkan Fisika dengan musuhnya. Orang itu-" Chanyeol makin mendekatkan wajahnya dan hidung Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah menempel sekarang.

"Kau Byun Baekhyun" Detik berikutnya si Park menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis si Byun yang terkejut setengah mati. Seluruh siswa-siswi disitu pun terkejut. Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan berlutut di depan Baekhyun yang masih menganga.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Maukah kau menjadi pendampingku, my ex enemy?" Baekhyun jujur masih bingung. Kejadian ini sangat cepat terjadi. Awalnya Baekhyun tak mengira apapun akan terjadi. Niat awalnya hanya mengajak Chanyeol berbicara namun akhinya tahu-tahu seperti ini.

"Baekhyun. Aku tahu ini sangat cepat bagimu. Tapi aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Jika kau mau menolakku aku tidak a-hmmph." Baekhyun menatap onyx coklat Chanyeol teduh. Baekhyun juga tersenyum sangat manis. Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya.

"Siapa yang bilang aku menolakmu,Park?" Chanyeol tersadar akan lamunannya dan memeluk Baekhyun erat sekali. Namun bukannya sesak, Baekhyun malah merasa hangat dipeluk Chanyeol seperti ini. Baekhyun tersenyum di balik punggung Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih, Byun. I Love You." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup kening Baekhyun lembut. Setelahnya Baekhyun menarik kerah seragam Chanyeol dan melumat bibir 'musuh' nya ini. Siswa-siswi yang ada disana bertepuk-tangan dan sebagian ada yang memekik keras. Namun dua insan yang sedang bercumbu tak mengindahkan mereka dan masih saling mencium. Satu menit kemudian mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menempelkan kening mereka.

"I Love You, Too, Park." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum satu sama lain.

 **EPILOG**

"Yoda, omong-omong saat olimpiade SMA dulu, kenapa kau bisa kalah?" Baekhyun tengah bersandar di bahu kekasih jangkungnya itu. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh pelan dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Aku membuka amplop biru dan mengisi di lembar jawaban amplop merah. Konyol, kan?" Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap heran kekasihnya dan mengetuk kepala Yoda-nya itu.

"Bodoh. Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Chanyeol menyandarkan kembali kepala Baekhyun di bahunya dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

"Agar kau menjadi juara umum dan ikut dalam olimpiade Internasional, Bacon. Aku tahu kau ingin memenangkan olimpiadenya. Dan jika aku menjawab soal yang Matematika, bisa-bisa aku lagi yang mewakili Korea Selatan." Baekhyun mengetuk kepala Chanyeol dan memberengut kesal.

"Aissh. Kau menyebalkan. Oh iya, darimana kau tahu aku ingin memenangkan olimpiade itu?" Chanyeol tersenyum manis dan mengelus pipi gembul Baekhyun.

"Kan aku sudah bilang aku sudah lama memerhatikanmu. Bahkan saat nilai ujian Fisika dan Matematika yang memalukan itu, sebenarnya nilaiku tidak separah itu. Ya, sedikit bersekongkol dengan Shin saem dan Joon saem saja." Chanyeol menyeringai dan membuat Baekhyun melirik sinis ke arah Chanyeol.

"Oh, jadi Shin saem dan Joon saem sudah tahu rupanya. Berarti kau sudah lama menyukaiku?" Chanyeol mengangguk dan Baekhyun tersenyum manis ke arah kekasihnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada Shin saem dan Joon saem untuk partisipasi mereka dalam percintaan kita?" Chanyeol tersenyum simpul lalu menggeleng.

"Sudahlah nanti Donghyuk saem dan Hyorin saem salah paham padamu. Nanti dikiranya kau selingkuhan Shin dan Joon- aww Baek aww sudah aww" Baekhyun mendaratkan tatapan dingin dan Chanyeol meringis kesakitan akibat cubitan 'sayang' dari si Byun ini.

"Salah sendiri berkata yang tidak-tidak." Baekhyun bersidekap dada dan melihat-lihat sekitar taman kota. Indah.

"Maafkan aku ya, ByunBaek." Chanyeol merajuk ke arah Baekhyun dan akhirnya Baekhyun mengalah.

"Iya iya, Yodaku sayang." Baekhyun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang kekasih.

' _Seorang Byun Baekhyun akan menjadi manusia normal jika ia bersama dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya._

 _Malah lebih jauh, Baekhyun akan menjadi manusia termanis jika bersama orang yang dicintainya._

 _Yang dicintainya, musuhnya, saingannya, kekasih hatinya, Park Chanyeol.'_

_ FIN _

p.s. Ini fanfic tercepat yang bisa saya selesaikan dalam waktu 2 hari. Kyaa~ ga nyangka bisa bikin secepet ini. Ini juga fanfic oneshoot terpanjang yang pernah saya bikin. Review ditunggu ^^


End file.
